Memoirs of a Fox
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: Many hated her. Liked by a few. But despite her inescapable fate and a demon inside her gut… She found someone to care for her... Or rather, he found her and decided to be a part of her life. SasuFemNaru. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**_  
I don't know if this is a random drabble or not. Maybe a one shot of some sort since it reaches a thousand words. Tch. _

_By the way, what is a drabble and how many words should be in it? _

_Anyhows, an inspiration struck annoyingly to my subconscious mind at the wee hours of the morning. Or was it night… Anyways, it urged me wrote and here it goes. _

_Yep, another female Naruto. And her partner here is… Tantaranan! It's Sasuke-teme. No surprise there^^ I love these two… Hmmm…_

_I changed the timeline of the massacre with slight changes particular to our couple's ages to make way for my idea of this story. Itachi still killed the Uchihas, but only the elders, his father and the people involved in the planning of the coup d'état. His mother, Sasuke and the rest of the clan who didn't know the attempted uprising (mostly the women, the children and some other random Uchihas – be they other shinobis who are in a mission or something…) are spared._

_Standard disclaimer applies. Whatever profit means... I don't earn it by posting this online._

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Summary:**  
Naruto knew of the demon inside of her. Despite her hopelessness, she found someone who is willing to stay by her side.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Memoirs of a Fox**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

"_It won't need to be said again… I lost all the truth… it won't come back… I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me. I always kept you far away, with my own hands…_

_I didn't want… to involved you… but now I think… that maybe YOU would have been able to change our father, mother, the Uchiha…_

_If I had faced you from the start… tried to see things from your point of view and talked with you about the truth…_

_But I failed. And no matter what I say now, it still won't reach you… That's why I'm finally going to say what I really think._

_You don't have to forgive me… no matter what you decide to do from now on…_

…_I will love you forever…" - _Uchiha Itachi to Sasuke

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

I am a monster.

That's what they always say, especially behind my back.

Whenever I passed by. Shooting hateful glances. The whispers.

A demon.

A freak.

An abomination.

Those were some of the things they thought of me.

Hated by many.

Liked by a few.

Those few I started to treasure more than my own life.

I would do anything for them.

Protect them.

The old man.

Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan.

Scar-sensei.

The ANBU that was hiding behind the mask of a dog. He had a very funny hair that seems to defy gravity.

And that boy.

At first I hated him like the rest.

But what he showed me that night. It entirely changed my opinion of him.

Despite the cold and emotionless façade he showed to everyone…

He was caring.

And kind.

He smiled at me.

"Naruto…"

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you save me?" I tried to stop my tears from falling. But…

Staring at me with those deep unreadable eyes, he carefully cradled my face and wipes the blood that trickled from the corner of my lips.

It was one of those many nights when people thought that beating me dead would ease their pain.

Yes.

I always knew they were in pain. Every time they look at me, they remembered everything.

Their love ones whom they have lost during that fateful night.

The night the monster attacked the village and almost killed everyone.

How do I know all these? It was him who told me everything.

Yes, the monster they hated. We talked. A couple of times, I think…

They believed I was the incarnation of him. The monster that took their happiness away.

Perhaps they are right.

This is my inescapable fate. My own personal hell.

"Why would people need reason to save others?" He asked back. Curious to why would I even ask the silliest question.

"I am no one… I don't need any saving… Especially from you…" I whispered softly. Avoiding his gaze, I scurried to pick my bloodied self and leave. Behind us, Dog-san and his subordinates drive the other villagers away.

Those who attacked me earlier were reprimanded in one corner. They are kept in chains for breaking the law.

A law I never knew existed.

Technically, I couldn't stand on my own, so I crawled away from him. He might laugh at my miserable attempt in escaping, perhaps tomorrow when we see each other again at school. But I don't care. I need to get away from him.

My attempt was futile as I felt him approaching me. I closed my eyelids tightly. Feeling miserable and helpless.

All of a sudden I gasped as I felt myself floating.

Am I dead? I don't think so. I can still smell my blood. I still feel my injuries.

Opening my eyes, I saw him. He was carrying me.

I blushed at our close proximity. A very rare opportunity falls upon me. There are those who wanted to be in my shoes – rather, slipper right now – which the other pair gone missing since I tried to escape from my pursuers. Being carried by the very famous Uchiha Sasuke. Fan girls beware.

A couple of minutes later, I am inside the safe confinement of my apartment, specifically, my room.

Gently, he placed my battered form on my bed. I didn't even notice that I gritted my teeth, stopping myself from crying once more.

I was pathetic.

Sighing, he left me alone and went to my kitchen. I could hear the noises he made in searching thru my limited amount of utensils. I forgot to tell him that I own a few things.

But he was resourceful. Tearing up his sleeves, he came back with a basin of water. He cleans up my wounds. It was already sealing up, healing itself. Who knew that the monster himself would be very reliable when it comes to this kind of things.

"Rest… I'll make sure no one disturbs you…" He said softly.

Tucking me to my bed, he sat at the only chair in my house and placed it beside me.

"Why?" I asked again. "Why are you so kind to me?"

Chuckling to himself, he touched my hand. "Let's just say that I am keeping my promise."

"A promise?" I am confused. What the hell is he talking about? What promise?

"Maybe someday, I'll tell you…" He answered, perhaps to humor me.

"Why not now?" Pouting, I frowned at him.

Absently, he hummed a tune as he stared right thru my open window. The cool breeze of the evening wind passes by. "He told me to look after you. He said that you couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping on yourself."

Realization hit me… That line…

"Yes... _Him…_ He was the one who asked me to look after you… Make sure you're safe." His eyes twinkling in amusement as he looks at me intently.

"You know him? Weasel-san?"

"Of course… Weasel is my older brother."

I knew his brother. Well, not technically but…

He was quite famous himself.

Uchiha Itachi.

Prodigy extraordinaire.

Heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan.

I never knew he was the other ANBU who protected me from the shadows. Despite their own orders, Weasal-san makes sure I knew it was him every time he is on duty… To make me feel safer… One of those very few people that I like and trusted. Just like Dog-san.

I cried when he left. I never knew that he…

That the real reason why he left is because…

He killed all the elders of the Uchiha clan… Including his own father… their father.

But why isn't Sasuke mad at him?

Seeing the look that crossed his face, I think he already guessed what I was thinking.

"You're too young too understand. Another time perhaps…" He said with that infamous smirk of his as he poked my forehead.

Glaring at him, I snapped. "You're young yourself. Maybe a few months older than me…"

"I guess you're right…" Sasuke said somberly. Resuming that far a way look in his face, he told me another riddle.

"That… That is one of those things my brother doesn't want me to see…" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he added in a whisper. "What you already experienced many times over… All the time…"

His eyes.

Despite the bravado he was showing to everyone. He was crying… inside. For what happened to his family.

His brother branded as a traitor. A murderer.

Their entire clan, fallen into pieces.

But why?

Looking carefully at him now, I knew…

It was like he was crying for his older brother's downfall, not the father he had lost.

I knew I am not the sharpest kunai in the bunch, but…

"Weasel-san sacrificed himself, didn't he?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Before that, I saw pain that instantly crossed his face. Like a blink of an eye, I thought I imagined it. I got up and hesitantly place my hands over his.

"At least I'm not the only one who had skeletons in their closet…" I joked halfheartedly.

"You better sleep…" He told me instead. "We have school tomorrow…"

"How about you?" I asked grumpily. Lying down while facing him, I stared hard. Maybe this caring and gentle Sasuke would go back to his old asshole-ish self tomorrow at school. Better get the most of it. Something to mock those wretched harpies who continue to bother me with their consistent bullying because _someone_ decided to be my permanent seatmate.

"Don't mind about me. I can sleep right here…" He said proudly while pointing at my chair. He is back to his irritating old self, probably to annoy me once more. "…I have to make sure you wouldn't fall on your bed. My aniki told me you often do it at least two to three times every night."

Huffing, I glared at the teme… I mean the Uchiha. Shooting him another angry look, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. It looks… pleasing to the eyes… Seeing that look from him and the ones he shows in public… I prefer…

"Like what you see?" He asks teasingly.

Flushing, I hid my face under my blanket. The bastard even had the nerve to laugh.

It was good to know that he is all right despite the tragedy that happened to his family. Weasel-san's worry has no basis at all.

It's a relief to know that he took her advice.

FLASHBACK:

_It was one of those nights when her nightmares get the best of her. Crying in one corner, Weasel, her ANBU guardian that day decided to show up to keep her company. _

_Having a very fascinating conversation, she learned about his family, especially the adoration he had for his younger brother. His dreams. His fears. Then unintentionally, he told her his current 'predicament'. How he is willing to sacrifice his own self to protect his beloved brother. Realizing his mistake, Weasel-san clamp himself up._

_Giving him a soft smile, I gently touched his mask. 'You're so lucky to have a family, Weasel-san. Unlike me…' I told him. 'Having someone to share all your troubles is worth everything… Please don't waste it…'_

END OF FLASHBACK.

I tried to stop myself from asking, but… "Are we going to see him again?" I suddenly had this urge to slap myself for being inconsiderate. Wincing silently, I waited for his response.

A few minutes of silence passed between us.

The teme must have already slept. I peeked over my hiding place and saw him holding a ninja headband. He had a thoughtful smile.

"I'll bring him back home someday. But in doing so, I need to get stronger so that I would be able to protect him myself and my loved ones." He answered with an air of confidence around him.

I smiled in return. "That's good to know."

Giving me another strange look, the boy shook his head. "You are strange, Uzumaki Naruto…" He commented. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Worrying over someone else's troubles while you have your own personal issues…" Sasuke approached steadily and I hide beneath my pillow, escaping his scrutinizing gaze.

"You are so selfless… no wonder brother is so fond of you…"

"Is that a bad thing?" I squeaked. I felt my cushion disappear as the teme – I mean Sasuke, hover close beside me as he removes my 'protective covering'.

"It depends…" He mused.

Too close. I shut my eyes close to avoid his stare.

"Looks like your bodyguards have accomplished their chores." Sasuke said with a sigh. He stood up and patted my head. "I'll see you tomorrow, _dobe_…" He drawled huskily.

Dumbstruck, I yelled annoyingly. "Hey! I am not…"

The teme himself grinned mischievously and leaned closer. Much to my surprise, I felt his lips on the corner of my own.

My very first kiss… It was just a peck but a kiss nonetheless. I blushed profusely.

"Sleep well, my _usuratonkachi_…" Sasuke said in farewell as he leisurely left my room.

Involuntarily, I touched the spot where he kissed me. My eyes moistened from the influx of emotions. Emotions that I never imagined I would feel.

Is that what it feels like to be cared for? To be loved?

"Perhaps, I need to ask Dog-san or Jiji to explain to me what this is…" Nodding contentedly to myself, I lay down and tried to make some sleep.

Seems like it will be a very long night…

Stupid bastard…

Plotting evil ways to get even… I couldn't stop myself to think about him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

My mysterious, puzzling raven-haired self-appointed guardian…

"Its all your fault, Weasel-san…" I muttered sleepily. "You should have warned me about this brother of yours…" I then succumb myself to a deep and satisfying slumber.

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

FINALE:

Somewhere in the valley of an unknown forest, a dark-haired young man stopped on his tracks. He thought he heard a whisper. His blood red eyes sparkle in amusement as he thought of someone brave enough to even think about him.

The possibility is endless.

Taking some pictures off his pocket, he stared longingly at them. One holds an image of a family of four. The other, a young orange clad blonde girl grinning like a demented witch.

His most precious people.

Muttering to himself, he smiled. "Yes… It was worth it…"

XoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
_As you've noticed, this story is told from Naruto's point of view, except for the last part…_

_Itachi still _'betrayed'_ Konoha. Taking the blame for the murder of his family but with Sasuke knowing everything. Also inspired from the manga (Chapter 590). A what if scenario if Itachi told Sasuke about the clans plans to rebel against Konoha. And of course, I added an extra where Sasuke and Itachi's mother survived the massacre with some other Uchiha's who isn't really part of the rebellion (I don't know if they are really innocent since Masashi didn't really elaborate the details of the other clan members participation). So assuming that they are innocent, so I – I mean Itachi spared them. Though it was only a mention… Hehe^^_

_Well, that's that… Don't know if I will make this one into a full story…_

_Anyways, please __**read**__, __**like**__ and __**review**__… Pretty please please=)_

_Take care everyone. Love and peace to you all!_

_Ja ne!_

_Love and Kisses. _

___='^,^'=_ Zelga Lim Li ='^,^'=


End file.
